I Need You
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Yikumura will never admit defeat. Never in a million years. He will never admit that he can't get through life on his own. And Sanada will disregard Yukimura's tears and breakdowns and still think of him as Rikkaidai's best captain. I don't own anything!


**A friend had me listen to the song I Need You by LeAnn Rimes, and it immediately made me think of Yukimura and Sanada. So... Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

_Yukimura would never admit it. Not ever. Not once in a million years. He would never, ever tell anyone. Not his team. Not Sanada. Oh, no! Never Sanada. It'd make him sound weak. It wouldn't make him sound like the Rikkaidai tennis captain. The tennis captain who would over come any obstacle to get to Nationals. The best tennis captain ever. Even better then Tezuka Kunimitsu. Better then Atobe Keigo. Better then Kite Eishirou. Better then any captain ever. Period. End of story._

_If word got out that Yukimura needed Sanada to survive, to wake up in the morning, then... What would he team think of him?_

_-_

"Practice is over!" Yukimura called, frowning a little. "I expect all of you to do better tomorrow."

The team hadn't really been on their game. Goofing off, missing easy shots, so on. And, frankly, pit pissed Yukimura off. A lot.

The whole team, besides Sanada, trudged into the locker room dejectedly.

Yukimura sighed and started walking to the bench where his water bottle was. It was awfully hot outside. After an intense workout, Yukimura was a bit dizzy. He gripped the fence lightly when he stumbled. Though it wasn't necessary. Sanada was by his side, a firm grip on his elbow.

"You okay?" The Fukubuchou asked quietly.

"Yes, thank you Sanada." Yukimura smiled up at his best friend. His heart fluttered a little. He couldn't help it. He didn't know what to do with it. It scared him.

_I don't need a lot of things_

_I can get by with nothing_

_Of all the blessings life can bring_

_I've always needed something_

_But I've got all I want _

_When it comes to loving you_

_You're my only reason_

_Your my only truth_

Winter came all too quickly and Yukimura fell ill. He did every winter. From December to usually February he was very sick. Sometimes, hospitalized. The operation he had that saved his tennis weakened his immune system. He got sick very easily now.

Sanada, though, came and visited Yukimura everyday. Wether it was at the hospital or at the Buchou's home, Sanada was there. He would help the captain with his school work and would make sure he didn't fall behind. Yukimura loved it. Getting to see Sanada every single day, even when he wasn't at school.

"Thanks, Sanada, for helping me today." Yukimura said quietly from his bed.

"Your welcome, Buchou." Sanada turned in the doorway to leave, but Yukimura's weak voice made him stop.

"Genichirou."

Sanada turned around slowly to face his best friend again.

Yukimura swallowed a bit and continued. "Genichirou, just because I'm not there, don't let the team fall apart. You keep them up and going. If they aren't in their best condition when I return in February, then it's your ass I'm having." Even if his voice was weak, it was extremely intimidating.

"Of course, Seiichi." Sanada replied. "You can count on me. Now get some rest."

When Sanada was gone, and right before Yukimura drifted off to sleep, the frail captain whispered. "I need you, Genichirou. More then you could ever know..."

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you._

It was spring when tragedy fell apon Rikkaidai's tennis team. It was only a few weeks before Regionals. Though, that wasn't really on the team's mind when Yukimura collapsed on the courts.

One minute, Yukimura had been in a fierce game with Sanada. The next, Yukimura lay in a crumple heap, completely dead to the world.

They were tied. Five games to five. 40-40 in the way of points. Yukimura was about to return the ball when his world rushed. Colors blurred together. His grip slackened and his knees felt weak under him. Then he fell. Hard. To the tennis court below him.

"Buchou!" Akaya thought he was the first to see Yukimura fall. But Sanada knew it was happened before it happened. He noticed at the beginning of the game that Yukimura wasn't at his best. But, the captain wanted a game. Who was he to protest. Sanada also noticed Yukimura's grip fall on the racket. And when that happen, Sanada was already running across the court and jumping over the net. He managed to catch Yukimura _right_ before he hit the ground.

"Call an ambulance!" Sanada commanded loudly.

Niou was the first one with his cell phone out. He walked away from the group surrounding the captain, talking rapidly on the cell with Yagyuu following close behind him.

"Give him some damn space!" Niou called over his shoulder.

For some reason, everyone listened. Except Sanada. Maybe it was because no one knew what to do. Therefore, they were willing to take directions from just about anyone.

"Don't move him." Yagyuu instructed calmly as he returned. "He could be seriously injured.

At the hospital, they found out that Yukimura had been malnourished

"Excuse me?" Sanada said lowly when the doctor had pulled him aside.

"Mr. Yukimura Seiichi hasn't been eating lately. That's why he passed out." The doctor explained calmly. "He's awake. You can go see him."

Sanada nodded and slipped into the room.

Yukimura looked deathly pale. With needles and tubes coming out of him, he looked so fragile and weak. He lay there, eyes closed, slightly propped up by his bed and pillows.

"Seiichi." Sanada said quietly.

Yukimura's eyes opened slowly. He smiled weakly and Sanada. "Genichirou." He greeted. "What happened?"

"You passed out." Sanada replied tensely, not moving from his spot on the opposite side of the room. "Would you like to know why?"

Yukimura simply raised his eyebrows a little.

"You haven't been eating, correct?" Sanada's voice was quietly.

Yukimura frowned a little in confusion. "I guess not." He said thoughtfully. "Regionals are coming up... I've only been thinking about practice, really."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Seiichi." Sanada snapped.

Yukimura's eyebrows shot up. "I'm sorry, Sanada." He said in exasperation. "I've been distracted." He got out of bed to stand in front of Sanada.

"Lay back down." The vice captain commanded.

"No." Yukimura snapped.

Sanada shook his head and went back to the original topic at hand. "Too distracted to care about your health? You almost had Akaya in tears. Don't you care about the rest of the team?"

Yukimura's eyes narrowed. "Don't talk to me that way. Genichirou, you are _not_ the captain of this team so stop acting like it."

"You're not fit to be our captain." Sanada said lowly. Clearly he had gone suicidal.

Yukimura's eyes flared dangerously. "Excuse the hell out of me?" The captain said dangerously.

"You are not. Fit to be. Our captain." Sanada repeated slowly.

Yukimura moved fast for a boy who just passed out. The palm of his hand struck loudly and forcefully across Sanada's cheek, causing the vice-captains head to shoot to the side.

"Fuck you, Sanada Genichirou." Yukimura said lowly. "Don't you _ever_ say that to me again. Do you understand?"

Sanada simply nodded, knowing he shouldn't double-cross his captain again.

"So," Yukimura turned around and walked back to his bed. "They say I have to stay here for the night." His voice was light and airy, as if nothing happened.

"The teams outside. Would you like to see them?" Sanada asked quietly.

"No." Yukimura turned around to face Sanada. "Just... Stay with me for a while. I'll see them later."

Sanada nodded wordlessly and smiled a little. "As you wish."

_You're the hope that moves me_

_To courage again_

_You're the love that rescues me_

_When the cold winds, rage_

_And it's so amazing_

_'Cause that's just how you are_

_And I can't turn back now_

_'Cause you've brought me too far_

Nationals came and Rikkai was ready. They were all in their best physical condition. They got all the way to the semi-finals, in which they were facing Seigaku.

They lost.

They... How... But... Rikkaidai lost.

Yukimura threw his racket down and stormed off the court. Sanada walked off after him. He had to make sure their captain didn't hurt anyone. Or himself.

When Sanada finally caught up to the angry Buchou, he was in the process of punching a brick wall. Repeatedly. Causing his knuckles to get scraped up and bloody.

"Yukimura, stop!" Sanada exclaimed, pulling the distraught boy away from the wall.

Yukimura turned and started punching Sanada. Over and over again. Sanada allowed him to. Even when he could hardly breath because of bruised ribs.

Eventually, Yukimura stopped and just cried, clinging to Sanada for support. Only in front of Sanada would Yukimura unravel like this.

So, Sanada held him close, whispering quiet words of encouragement to him. The tall boy wouldn't speak a world of the Buchou's breakdown. And Yukimura would go on as though it never happened. That is, until the fragile captain needed someone to lean on against. Someone to complain to. Someone to hold him as he cried. Then Sanada would be there. He always would.

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carried me through  
Oh yes, I do_

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_And it carries me through_

_I need you_

_Oh yes I do_

_I need you_

_Ahhh~ I need you._

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review! It'll make Buchou very happy. ^^**


End file.
